Tales from the Deadside (music album)
Tales from the Deadside is a Valiant Entertainment-licensed concept album by the American heavy metal band A Sound of Thunder. The album was crowdfunded (see Notes) and inspired by the mythos of Shadowman. The songs are based on the stories presented in ''Shadowman'' (Volume 4), and the followup ''Shadowman: End Times'' (Volume 1), and numerous individual songs are based on antagonists like Master Darque and supporting characters like Alyssa Myles, Punk Mambo, Sandria Darque, and Tremble. Songs Regular Tracks # Children of the Dark # Sandria (Carry On) # Can't Go Back # Deadside # Tower of Souls # Losing Control (The Unquiet Shadow) # Punk Mambo # Alyssa (Life in Shadows) # Tremble # End Times # Tower of Souls (Single Edit) (digital only) Bonus Tracks The following bonus tracks and cover songs were made available for everyone who backed the album through the Kickstarter campaign (see Notes), depending on their pledge. The songs were either made available digitally or on a bonus CD including all five songs plus three songs from tow of the band's previous albums. The songs are listed here as they appear on the bonus CD: # Death Alley Driver (Rainbow) featuring Tony Carey (Rainbow) # The Last in Line (Dio) featuring Veronica Freeman (Benedictum) # Pleasure Slave (Manowar) # Icarus - Borne on Wings of Steel (Kansas) featuring John Gallagher (Raven) # Space Truckin' (Deep Purple) featuring John Gallagher (Raven) # Udoroth (Kickstarter Mix) (bonus CD only; taken from "The Lesser Key of Solomon") # Reign of the Hawklords (bonus CD only; taken from "Time's Arrow") # Out of the Darkness (Alternate Mix) (bonus CD only; taken from "Out of the Darkness") Notes * The album was crowdfunded by 489 backers – $30,543 were raised, three times greater than the initial goal of $10,000."SHADOWMAN: Tales from the Deadside" campaign on Kickstarter.com (July 16 – August 17, 2015) * While Tales from the Deadside was not directly produced by Valiant Entertainment, the company formally backed the album, even selling it in their online store upon release. * The album was initially released on CD and vinyl as well as digitally. The vinyl album was limited to 250 copies and consisted of four 12-inch picture disc each with a blue and white side. A solid blue version was made available later on, too. * The band advertised their album on a few comic conventions, having their own booth and exclusive variant cover for based on the "Darque Alternate Cover" by artist Dusan Markovic. Gallery Cover Art Tales from the Deadside.jpg|'Main Album Cover' by Tales from the Deadside Darque.jpg|'Darque Alternate Cover' by Dusan Markovic Tales from the Deadside Vinyl.jpg|'Vinyl Cover' by Cover Art Textless Tales from the Deadside Textless.jpg|'Main Cover Textless' Tales from the Deadside Darque Textless.jpg|'Darque Cover Textless' Posters Tales from the Deadside Poster Kitson.jpg|'Poster #1 / Vinyl Wraparound Cover' by Tales from the Deadside Poster Hall.jpg|'Poster #2 / Vinyl Inside Cover' by Note: Poster #2 is a homage to that is illustrated (and written) by Bob Hall, too. T-Shirts Tales from the Deadside Darque T-Shirt.jpg|'Darque T-Shirt' by Dusan Markovic Tales from the Deadside Sandria T-Shirt.jpg|'Sandria T-Shirt' by Dusan Markovic Tales from the Deadside Sandria Textless.jpg|'Sandria Textless' by Dusan Markovic Quotes References External links * A SOUND OF THUNDER Brings VALIANT’s SHADOWMAN to Life In TALES FROM THE DEADSIDE – A Heavy Metal Concept Album Launching September 25! (September 23, 2015 by The Valiant Voice) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaYSn1wuM9U Tales from the Deadside Audio Preview on Youtube] (it's not a music video!) * [https://www.valiantstore.com/a-sound-of-thunder-tales-from-the-deadside-cd.html Tales from the Deadside at Valiant Entertainment Store] Category:Shadowman